Irresistible
by OlympusGrl
Summary: AU. "Face it Chase," the boy looked down and smirked at me. "I'm irresistible." As an attempt to shut Percy Jackson up, seventeen-year old Annabeth Chase kisses the boy on the lips. Now, the said boy wouldn't let it go. ONESHOT. Happy Valentines Day! (:


**Happy Valentine's Day! I planned to write this oneshot and post it today, and so I did. (: I spent most of my time writing this that I still haven't started my homework.**

**I apologize for not updating most of my other stories. I feel incredibly guilty, but you're just going to have to bear with me. I will update. I promise! I just have been really busy. I started a new story, and if you guys are interested in Pokemon by any chance, I hope you can check it out. (:**

**This is my second oneshot and is a lot longer than the first. I hope you guys liked it. I tried to make it as realistic as possible.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus in any shape or form.**

* * *

It was a lovely spring day. The sky was a beautiful blue shade of hue with very few clouds. The sun was high up in the sky, radiating down on Earth with a beautiful gleam. Overall, it was a lovely day in New York City, and no one could deny that it was the perfect weather.

Annabeth yanked open her bedroom door, tossed her book bag aside, and furiously jumped on her bed. She buried herself beneath her blankets and pillows as she tried to descend further and further away from reality.

_Stupid Stupid Stupid_! Annabeth chanted to herself, clenching her fists and squeezing her eyes shut. _Why did I do that? I'm so pathetic. He's going to tease me for the rest of my existence!_

Annabeth remained under the quilt motionless for a few minutes. Soon, she found herself drifting to sleep, and she soon found herself reminiscing the moment when she kissed Perseus Jackson.

o()O()o

_Flashback_

_The class was chaotic. The jocks were spitting spitballs at the geeks as they shrieked and cowered in fear. The geeks were trying to read their textbooks and trying to get ready for a competition that they were participating in, but the jocks obviously wouldn't allow that. Their plastic girlfriends, the cheerleaders, giggled and cooed as they clung onto their boyfriends' arms._

_Annabeth rolled her eyes. She felt a pair of eyes watching her. Feeling paranoid, Annabeth craned her head._

_A pair of sea-green eyes met her stormy gray ones._

_Annabeth scoffed. The boy with the sea-green eyes smirked at her. He was none other than Perseus Jackson._

_Perseus Jackson, or "Percy" was apparently according to everyone, the most "hottest" boy in school. With his beautiful sea-green eyes and windswept jet-black hair, Annabeth begrudgingly accepted that they were right. He was handsome and all, but his reputation is what infuriated Annabeth the most._

_Percy has a notorious reputation and is often called a "player." Every girl wanted him, and he dated a different female student every week. They were all the same. __Every girl thought they were the "one" who would help Percy realize the error of his ways, but then they get dumped. It was a horrible process, and even Annabeth had to pity them._

_There were a few exceptions though. Percy never dated his friend's crushes, and of course, he never dated Annabeth._

_Annabeth sometimes wondered if she was the only one who believes that Percy was a jerk. Even some teachers wanted him._

_Ms. Cadaver, her English teacher, was grading last night's homework assignments. Ms. Cadaver was a short plump lady with pale blonde hair and brown eyes. She had big red lips and a mole upon her stubby nose. No matter how much she tried to make herself look young, it never worked out. Today, she was wearing a tight black shirt with the words I LOVE YOU on it. She wore a mini skirt and heels, and behind her back, many of her students laughed at her. Ms. Cadaver was ignoring the ruckus that was occurring in her classroom, which was probably because she had on earbuds. She ripped her earbuds out and slammed her fist against her desk._

_The class shut up._

_"Chase!" Ms. Cadaver roared._

_"Uh.. yes Ms. Cadaver?" Annabeth stammered._

_Annabeth's Language Arts Teacher held up a piece of paper in the air. "What is this?"_

_Annabeth squinted her eyes upon seeing her perfect and neat handwriting. "Ms. Cadaver. It's my homework assignment,"_

_"Exactly," Ms. Cadaver screeched. "Last night, you were assigned to write a three-paragraph essay on how the setting affected George and Lennie's lives in the book: Of Mice and Men. But instead, you wrote five-paragraphs!"_

_Annabeth's eyes narrowed. Was she serious? Annabeth read the book in fourth grade, and last night's homework was easy for her. Annabeth thought that she could explain in further detail about the homework, but apparently Ms. Cadaver disliked that idea._

_Ms. Cadaver continued. "Are you trying to kiss-up to me? Because it's not working!"_

_Annabeth closed her eyes, completely exasperated. "I'm sorry, Ms. Cadaver. I just thought that-"_

_"Don't you talk back to me!" The teacher raged. The short and plump woman walked up to the blonde and slammed a piece of paper upon Annabeth's desk._

_Annabeth looked down._

_It was a detention slip._

o()O()o

_Annabeth already saw Piper McLean, Thalia Grace, and Reyna seated by their usual cafeteria table._

_"Hey Annabeth," Piper grinned widely when Annabeth sat down. She raised her eyebrows when she saw the blonde's miffed expression._

_"What's wrong?"_

_Annabeth sighed and took out her detention slip from her pocket._

_"Holy Shit," Thalia breathed out, her eyes doubling in size. "You got detention?!"_

_"Now that's something you don't see everyday," Reyna commented thoughtfully._

_Annabeth gave a heated glare at her regal friend. Reyna smirked at her in response._

_"How did this happen?" Piper asked, watching the two amusingly. Annabeth let out a long sigh._

_"Ms. Cadaver."_

_The three girls looked at the blonde in understanding._

_"Ohhhh..."_

_"Ms. Cadaver is a bitch," Thalia snapped, killing her lunch with her fork. "She gave Jason detention one time for not washing the chalkboard correctly,"_

_"And how did he wash it?" Reyna asked._

_"He washed the board horizontally."_

_Annabeth rolled her eyes. "All I did was wrote an extra two paragraphs on last night's homework. She snapped."_

_"I was about to call you badass, but that's probably the most pathetic way to land in detention," Thalia joked to her friend. Piper gave a small laugh. Annabeth couldn't help but laugh as well._

_"Detention is not that bad," Piper said. "All you do there is sit there for forty-five minutes doing anything you want. You're not allowed to talk, but Mr. Stern, the teacher in charge of detention, isn't in the room. He claims to go to the bathroom, but he just spends the rest of detention watching some soap-operas in the teacher's __lounge."_

_"How do you know this?" Annabeth asked the pretty brunette. She never recalled Piper landing in detention before. Piper's cheeks flushed a light pink._

_"Jason might've told me." Her eyes flickered towards Thalia. Thalia rolled her eyes and gave her a thumbs up._

_"It's ok. I already approve you and you can date my brother." Piper blushed even harder._

_Annabeth glanced at the clock on the wall. Lunch was going to end in a few minutes._

_"What do you guys have next?" Annabeth couldn't help but ask._

_"I have Math."_

_"English."_

_"Science."_

_"Social Studies," Annabeth sighed. "We practically have no periods with all of us together."_

_"We hang out almost all the time afterschool anyways," Piper stated cheerfully. "It's fine."_

_The girls got up, threw out their lunches, and with a goodbye, they left to go to their respective classes._

o()O()o

_The school bell rang, signifying the end of class. The seniors all gave sighs of relief as they gathered all their textbooks and scrambled out the door. Annabeth watched them, and she started to slowly put her pencils into her pencil case._

_She was dreading the moment of what was going to happen next._

_After Annabeth finished gathering her books, the blonde got up and walked painfully towards the exit. She stopped by towards her locker, grabbed her bag, and started walking towards her designated destination. The detention slip was clutched in her left hand, and she glanced at it subconsciously. She knew what room to go to, considering it's burned in the back of her head, but she couldn't help but look at it again._

_Room 237... Room 239... Room 241. The girl stopped in front of the door. It was a dark oak door, with the words **Detention** engraved in it. Annabeth hesitated momentarily before her hand could grip the doorknob. She pulled back, wincing slightly._

_Wimp. Annabeth gritted her teeth as she chanted that word to herself. She grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and walked in. She was hit instantly with a musty smell. _

_The girl scrunched her nose in disgust as she slid easily into a seat. She looked around the room. There were a lot of desks lined up in rows, but none of them were occupied. Mr. Stern was in the front, doing a Sudoku on his desk. He only glanced up for a few seconds before he continued his puzzle._

_The door opened once more, and Annabeth's eyes flew towards her desk. Her hair covered her face and shielded the vision of the door as she sat silently, fingers digging into her palms. Detention may have started, but she already wanted it to be over._

_Soon, all the seats were filled. Mr. Stern took the attendance, and got up from his seat._

_"I will be going to the bathroom. Nobody should be talking!" Mr. Stern glared. He left the room, and the opposite of what he wanted occurred._

_Every person started to talk to each other._

_Annabeth sunk further into her seat. She wasn't really close to anyone in the room. Thalia, Piper, and Reyna were going to the library to do homework, but once Annabeth gets dismissed, they all planned to go to Piper's mansion. It was kind of like a ritual if one of the girls landed in detention._

_Annabeth took out her math workbook. She only had a page to complete, along with writing a paragraph for Language Arts, but that was about it. The Science teacher was out because she was pregnant and the Social Studies didn't assign any homework because he didn't care. Annabeth needed some challenges in her life._

_She heard a chair being pulled up towards her desk._

_"Hey Annie."_

_Speaking of challenges..._

_Annabeth closed her eyes in exasperation. "Jackson."_

_The boy grinned at her carelessly. "What? It's a last name basis now?"_

_"It has always been like that," Annabeth shot back. Percy Jackson scoffed, rolling his sea-green eyes._

_"Really now?"_

_Annabeth hummed, eyes narrowing. "Cut to the chase. What do you want?"_

_Percy merely smirked, giving her a look. "I don't understand. Everyone loves me. Even your friends. Why are you so different?"_

_It's true. Everyone did love him. Thalia is a close friend of his, probably because her brother is best friends with him. Piper was also a close friend; she was like a little sister to Percy. They met way back and had been friends ever since. Percy was always a tad protective around Piper's love life. And even Reyna, the mature one out of the group, shows some respect towards the boy. Annabeth didn't know why, but she never bothered to ask._

_Annabeth gave him a cold stare. "I'm going to save my breath. It's not going to affect you in any way. Your ego is larger than Drew Tanaka's. And that's saying something!"_

_Percy feigned hurt. "I'm insulted."_

_"Good."_

_The two stared at each other, Percy looking amused, and Annabeth giving him a shrewd look. Percy broke away from the eye contact, and he gazed at Annabeth's book, suddenly seeming to be engrossed at it. Annabeth raised her eyebrows, and watched him silently._

_"You're never answered my question."_

_Annabeth looked taken aback. "What...?"_

_"You never told me why you don't like me."**  
**_

_Annabeth studied him, trying to detect any sarcasm, cockiness, or arrogance. But she never saw any of those things at the moment. Instead, she saw genuine curiosity._

_Annabeth took a deep breath. "Haven't you noticed? Most of the girls in this school like you!"_

_Percy suddenly smirked. "So you're jealous?"_

_The blonde glared at him. "Don't push it."_

_He merely chuckled. _

_Annabeth continued. "You get away with almost everything, and your life just seems so easy. And you don't even try! I remember that time when we had to write an essay comparing three different documentaries we watched in class, and you got away with it! You got an A+, and you didn't even hand anything in!"_

_"Well..." Percy replied casually. "It's not my fault that the teacher loved me."_

_Annabeth ignored him. "And look at you. You date a different girl every week. They flock around you, and you dump all their hearts. They respect you Percy. Well, not exactly, but whatever! You're a manipulative bastard! You lead them on, and then you-"_

_"Ok, I get it!" Percy snapped back, his eyes flashing hurt. _

_Annabeth went silent, watching him. She suddenly felt a wave of guilt, but she didn't say a word. Percy exhaled. _

_"Am I that horrible?"_

_Annabeth looked away, glancing at some of the other students. She saw a terrified girl doing her homework, a group of jocks punching each other and laughing uncontrollably, and a couple acting all lovey dovey in the corner. Annabeth cringed in disgust, and tried to keep her mind occupied. She slowly craned her head back towards the boy, and she saw him take another breath._

_"You don't know me,"_

_Annabeth blinked. "What?"_

_Percy let out a bitter laugh. "My dad. He died when I was young."_

_"You don't need to tell me this," Annabeth hesitated._

_He continued. "My mom married another man. Gabe Ugliano. He's a horrible person. He drinks and gambles, and he's a pig," Percy's eyes flashed in anger, and the sea-green orbs of his suddenly looked angry and frustrated. Annabeth couldn't help but wince. This was different from his calm and arrogant demeanor. _

_"I caught him one time cheating on my mother," __Percy paused. "I was like... four to five years old. I was pretty naïve. My stepfather told me that everything was fine, and I believed him. For years, I always thought that cheating was the right thing to do." Percy's eyes suddenly glared at Annabeth's desk._

_"I was pretty young at the time. He was always around. I guess... maybe I got influenced by him."_

_Annabeth looked at him sadly. "Did you ever tell your mother?"_

_Percy glanced at her. "Gabe told me if I ever told her, then he would kill her." _

_Annabeth, for once, was speechless. _

_"Am I really like my stepfather?" Percy whispered._

_Annabeth didn't say a word. She extended her arm, lifted his chin up, and with Percy blinking in surprise, she kissed him. _

_And Percy kissed back._

_End Flashback_

o()O()o

Annabeth slammed her locker door shut as she glimpsed at the clock. The clock upon the wall told her that first period was going to start in a few minutes. She inwardly sighed as she started to walk towards Math.

Piper suddenly popped up towards her. "Hey," she greeted as she waved enthusiastically. Annabeth slightly laughed at the brunette as they both walked towards Math together.

"Oh, I forgot!" Piper remembered, grinning widely. "You never told us how detention was like!" Annabeth blinked in surprise.

"I didn't?"

"Nope!" Piper replied, popping the "p." "Percy had detention too. I forgot to mention that to you yesterday," the girl looked at her, eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Everything was fine yesterday, correct?"

"Fine," Annabeth quipped, as her hold of her textbooks intensified. "Why are you asking these questions?"

Piper blinked innocently. "You did look a bit flustered yesterday," Annabeth's cheeks were tinted pink, but Piper didn't notice.

"Quick! Math is going to start soon!" The two girls bolted down the hall.

o()O()o

Annabeth studied her phone. Annabeth's friends were all at Piper's house waiting for her. Annabeth just got out of her Architecture Club, and she was walking down the street. The city was full of life: the trees had vibrant colored leaves as flowers bloomed brilliantly. A cool gentle breeze blew past the blonde as her some of her blonde curls fell out of her ponytail.

"Annabeth."

Annabeth turned around, immediately recognizing his voice. "Jackson."

Percy blinked, and gave her a smirk. "I thought we were over that by now,"

Annabeth frowned slightly, knowing he was back to his arrogant old self. "Sorry. Its a habit."

Percy's smirk broadened as he walked up to her. "I need to talk to you."

_Shit._ Annabeth winced. _He's going to bring it up..._

"I want to talk about that kiss."

_Of course..._

Annabeth sighed as she forced herself to look at him. "What about it?" She replied casually.

He grinned and his face was suddenly a few inches away from hers. "Playing hard to get aren't we?"

Annabeth simply looked at him, eyebrows raised. "In your dreams."

He laughed and shook his head slightly. "If you need a reminder, I wasn't the one who kissed you."

"You kissed me back!"

"You started it."

Annabeth growled, looking frustrated. "Let's forget about that, ok?"

"How can I? The girl who hates me the most freaking kissed me!"

"It was an instinct!"

Percy looked taken aback. Then he burst out laughing.

Annabeth glared. "What?"

"An instinct?" Percy laughed harder. "Sweetheart," Annabeth frowned the way he emphasized that. "You kissed me. You hated my guts, but you still kissed me. That was an instinct? I don't think so!" He stopped laughing and grinned. "That was more of a desire."

Annabeth's face turned into a bright red. "It was not!"

"I'm afraid it is. No excuses Annie," the boy smirked.

Annabeth had an urge to punch him in the face, but she restrained herself. "You are such a jerk!"

"Is that all you can say? How about something along the lines of: 'OMG I love you Percy! Can you be my boyfriend?'" Percy was smirking and watching the girl out of pure amusement. She was special.

Annabeth grumbled. "You just proved my point." His smile widened.

"But its true. Face it Chase. I'm irresistible."

"You are so narcissistic!" The blonde blurted out, shaking in rage. He watched her, still smiling. "Ok, many girls may fawn over you and bow down to you 'godliness' but you're just going to have to accept the fact that I** do not**- note my tone- like yo-"

She was cut off with Percy's lips on hers. Annabeth's eyes doubled in size as she froze in shock.

He pulled away.

"It was pure instinct." he replied smoothly.

Annabeth simply blinked, frozen momentarily. And then she couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**Finished! I hope you guys liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. (: I hope you guys all have a lovely Valentines Day.**

**Please alert, favorite, and review! Feedback would be appreciated.**


End file.
